


Christmas gift

by Zellepotch



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellepotch/pseuds/Zellepotch
Summary: Sakura's visiting South Korea for the first time to see a close friend of her for Christmas as a special gift however her friend had a under matter that needs to be attended to so her plans didnd't worked out. It doesn't her Sakura as she is not proficient in speaking Korean yet but perhaps that doesn't matter anyways. She intended to stay silent and stay in her hotel the whole time to lessen the contacts with the locals.





	Christmas gift

Snow fell gently from the sky, blanketing her whole world in white. The streets is busy with people trying to keep themlseves warm as the holiday is right around the corner. Sakura will be visiting a friend in South Korea or at least that was how the plan should have been. Something came up unexpectedly so her friend will not be able to meet her. And Sakura's flight for her ticket will be the day after the holiday.

Sakura was alone standing stoically in the cold of winter. A sigh escaped her lips, the warmth of her breath visible for a moment before dissolving. If she knew that the weather will be this cold and snowing she would have prepared a much warmer clothes. A sweater jacket isn't the exact thing that you should expect to wear in this cold snowy day. 

Longingly, Sakura stared outside a store window at a mannequin wearing a perfect ensemble for this type of weather; a cute violet beanie, a long padded jacket fit for rain and snow, with a matching pair of mittens, and a soft textured boots. Unfortunately, the hotel and plane ticket cost already consume most of her allowance for the trip and her remaining money will go towards the cost of her foods and transportation.  
Pulling her hadns from her pocket, it was clutched to her phone. Quickly she scrolled through her most recent text to find the most recent notification from her friend.  
[||I am really sorry Sakura-chan. I promised to repay your travel fare next month, I feel so bad you have to come all the way here and this happen]  
"It can't be helped" Sakura said solemnly to herself. Quickly, she began composing a response to her friend.  
[It is okay, you don't have to repay me. This wasn't your fault, I should have asked you first]  
Sent message.  
"It still would have been nice to see you Hirayuki-rin"she sofly murmured to herself.  
Sakura lifted her head to bask at warm outfit in the store window one last time. It was getting late and she probably will grab a quick dinner in the convenience store somewhere near the hotel and then sleep the night away.  
Standing in the place longer than anticipated, her head titled slightly to the side as she imagined the clothes in herself. Her imagination was vivid enough that she almost feel warmer just picturing it to herself. A small smile pursed her lips.  
Her admiration drew the attention of a young man named Yoon Dowoon, whom was quietly walking down the sidewalk, only to stop and gaze at Sakura happily staring at something she couldn't currently afford. It was obvious she longed for the warmth it brought. Considering her current attire made obvious due to her lack of preparation for the snow.  
"em, excuse me?"  
"hm" Sakura turned wide eyed to see an awkward looking young man standing beside her.  
"You look very cold, are you alright?"  
"E..tto" Sakura bit her lip, feeling a bit embarrassed "Kankokugo wo sukoshi hanashimasu"  
She cringed at herself,realizing she should have said that in Korean, not in Japanese. 'How do I say I speak very little Korean in Korean again'  
"oh.. Nihonjin desu ka?" he asked again.  
Her eyes lit up when he spoke Japanese to her "Hai, Nihonjin desuyo! Wakarimasu ka?"  
"Nn.." he awkwardly shook his head with a bit of an awkward smile "Sukoshi hanashimasu mo"  
'I speak very little too' he said. At that moment, Sakura's heart sank. Why could Hirayuki be here?  
Dowoon was feeling very bad for this lonely Japanese tourist, she seemed a little lost. To try and make her feel better, he quickly asked "Samui?"  
He's pretty sure that meant cold. He heard Sungjin and Jae say it a number of times when they visited Japan. If only he was as proficient as they were right now.  
Sakura, understanding the word simply noooded "ee, totemo"  
He's pretty sure she said "Very"  
Nodding, he suddenly told her "Chotto matte kudasai" and quickly ran into the shop. Sakura stood there dumbfounded, watching as the young man whose name she didn't even know quickly bolted inside the store. 

A store clerk went up to the mannequin and began stripping it bare. Her cheeks puffed up in a small pout, "I guess someone wants your warmth as well"  
Eyes remaining glued to the window with disappointed expression, she felt a pair come from behind her -- wrapping her up in a thick jacket. Startled, she turned to see the young man had returned, wrapping her up with the very jacket thet she have been staring for a good few minutes.  
"here" he put the hat over her head, slipped on the mittens, even wrapping scarf around her neck that wasn't orginally part of the ensemble.  
"These may not fit but.." he crouched down before her, holding up the set of boots came with. Sakura could understand from his gesture that he wanted to try them on. So, she kicked off one she had and slipped her foot into the first boot. It was actually slightly bigger cut to her but that was okay with boots. It was still snug enough not to slip off or affect her walking.  
"Itai ka?" Dowoon asked in concern upon standing up.  
Sakura burst with laughter at his broken Japanese. She understood what he meant to say, but it was not grammatically correct. "That's not how to say it"  
Hirayuki said that to her a lot when she tried teaching her Korean. Dowoon immediately understood it as Jae would often say it to him whenever Jae would teach him English.  
"oh, aheh, sorry" Is all he said in response. He just knew 'itai' meant 'hurt' and stuck the question particle at the end of it. He could only imagine how funny that sounded to her.  
"Daijoubu. Arigatou gozaimasu" She bowed. "Ima, atatakai desu"  
She felt warm now, he seemed so sweet. She would never imagine a stranger being so kind to a random foreigner. It really uplifted her spirits tonight.  
"Namae wa?" she asked.  
What did that mean again? Oh, name "Yoon Dowoon"  
"Nice to meet you, Yoon-san, my name is Sakura"  
Introduction where something that Hirayuki was sure to ingrain in Sakura's head.  
She smiled brightly "Dowoon-san, kouchii wo nomimasen ka?"  
coffee...  
If there was any word he was sure he knew in Japanese, it was coffee. Considering YoungK's addiction to caffaine.  
She was inviting him to have some with her.  
So, he nodded.  
Sakura's smile grew wider and without realizing it, excitedly went close to his side, clutching his hand as she lead the way to a coffee shop she passed on her way here.  
Dowoon was a little taken aback by Sakura's sudden closeness, but enjoyed the warmth it brought.  
Sakura thought that she was going to be alone. but she was wrong. Though the two of them had difficulty communicating, she had made a friend no less. This meeting couldn't have been a coincidence.  
Perhaps this mysterious blessing was a Chistmas gift. And she was thankful to have it.


End file.
